The present disclosure relates to the field of predictive modeling, and more specifically to automatically determining the accuracy of a trained predictive computational model.
Predictive computational models are very important for making predictions about a future behavior of a system (e.g., the weather, customer's buying decisions, etc.). Based on the predictions of a model, costly measures, both computationally on the system and economically, might be prepared or taken. When the predictions of the model do not occur, there may be computationally and economically expensive negative consequences (e.g., unused hardware components, over-used hardware components, etc.).